The Seduction of Sam Winchester (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Sam tiene un admirador secreto, Dean es un idiota, Castiel es el peor amigo de todo el mundo (excepto por el hecho de que es el mejor), y Gabriel es... Gabriel.


**Título original:** The Seduction of Sam Winchester  
 **Autor(a) original:** authocracy  
 **Link:** (AO3) /works /688371

 _(Notas al final del capítulo)_

* * *

El primero de Febrero Sam llega a la escuela e inmediatamente se siente extrañado.

Sam usualmente no utiliza su casillero, aunque sabe cuál es – la mayoría de sus textos escolares se quedan en casa, y todo el resto de cosas que necesita para la escuela cabe dentro de su mochila, así que en realidad no tiene ninguna razón para usarlo. (Algunas chicas que conoce decoran los suyos y los usan como caja de correos con sus amigos, pero tanto como puede especular, la mayoría de los casilleros utilizados frecuentemente son para meter personas dentro o para tráfico de drogas.)

Excepto que una pequeña punta de algo rojo está sobresaliendo de una de las aberturas de su casillero asignado así que… ahora siente curiosidad.

Es un casillero con clave asignado por la escuela, aunque él nunca lo ha utilizado así que la combinación aún está escrita en la parte trasera. Lo abre, y una gigantesca construcción de papel roja en forma de corazón cae al suelo.

Al principio, piensa que es un error – en su escuela, todos han salido ya de la fase de "regala un Valentín a toda tu clase", y solo aquellos que están en una relación oficial en Facebook los obtienen, especialmente cerca de dos semanas antes – pero entonces ve, escrito con un gran marcador negro a lo largo de la parte superior, **"RAZONES POR LAS CUALES CONVERTIRSE EN EL VALENTÍN DE SAM WINCHESTER ES UNA PÉSIMA IDEA".**

Adheridos al interior de la puerta de su casillero hay tres corazones rojos ligeramente más pequeños, cada uno con un mensaje-de-solo-una-frase diferente.

 _"_ _Realmente no creo que yo le guste de esa forma." "A menos que sí, lo cual sería increíble." "(¿Te gusto?)"_

No están firmados, y no puede decir de quién vienen a partir de la escritura. Y, si alguien ha estado cargando un enamoramiento secreto por él, definitivamente no lo ha notado. Aún así, quien quiera que sea es gracioso, y siente que sería ingrato simplemente dejarlos. Los saca y los pega en su mochila, decidiendo que los desechará más tarde.

Si terminan adheridos a su pizarrón de corcho en casa, bueno, no es asunto de nadie más que suyo.

Dean, por supuesto, los nota cuando viene la mañana siguiente a despertar a Sam para el desayuno, y se burla de él durante gran parte de la mañana. (Sam, finalmente harto de las bromas, lo patea por debajo de la mesa y pregunta: "Hablando de San Valentín, ¿has comprado algo para Cas?" Dean inmediatamente se torna de un rojo brillante y cierra la boca. Sam: 1, Dean: 0.)

* * *

El cuatro de Febrero, Sam hace que papá lo lleve temprano a la escuela para ver si puede captar alguna pista de quien sea que deja los mensajes (le dice a su padre que tiene un proyecto de arte en el que quiere trabajar un poco más y, gracias a dios, él no pregunta más allá de eso). Pero hay tres cadenas separadas de corazones sobresaliendo, y nadie más en toda la maldita escuela a excepción de él, así que saca los corazones entrelazados y los lee.

 _"_ _Acaba de terminar con alguien más." "Realmente no quiero ser el reemplazo." "(¡No que piense que harías eso!)" "Como siempre, mi tiempo de acción es terrible." "(Excepto mi tiempo de acción en comedia.)"_

 _"_ _Está totalmente fuera de mi liga en la escala de atractivos." "Y en la escala de personalidad." "Y en la escala de CI." "Enfrentémoslo: Sam WIN-chester es un A+ y yo soy una C en el mejor de los casos." "(¿Ves lo que hice ahí?)"_

 _"_ _Su hermano me MATARÍA." "Bueno, al menos me fulminaría con la mirada mientras limpia intencionalmente su pistola."_

Sam se ríe fuertemente, el ruido haciendo eco en el pasillo vacío. Que Jess rompiera con él le _había_ golpeado bastante duro en un principio, pero se las habían arreglado para quedar como buenos amigos de todas formas. Claramente, quien quiera que fuera que escribió las notas piensa que no lo ha superado completamente – y, bueno, ciertamente no ha superado a _alguien_ , aunque no es Jess, así que está medianamente en lo correcto. Y obviamente conoce a Dean, y lo sobreprotector que es.

En realidad suena un poco como Gabriel, divertido en una forma inteligente y autocrítica, aunque inmediatamente lo descarta como una ilusión, una proyección. Gabriel suele salir con ardientes chicas mayores como Kali, no con algún chico _geek_ de primer año quien sucede es su compañero de autobús producto de ser el tercero y cuarto en discordia de la épica historia de amor entre sus hermanos.

Quizás así es como Sam finalmente podrá superarlo.

* * *

El cinco de Febrero va y viene con otra (afortunadamente más corta) serie de corazones dentro de su casillero. Excepto que esta vez no cierra del todo la cremallera del bolsillo de su mochila que contiene los corazones, y en el autobús de camino a casa, Castiel (quien se sienta junto a él por las tardes – Dean y Gabriel son de cursos superiores y caminan a casa en lugar de esperar) los ve cuando se caen sobre el asiento.

 _"_ _La parte de atrás de tu cabeza es ridícula,"_ lee Castiel, alzando una extremadamente-curiosa-y-aún-así-crítica ceja hacia Sam. Sam no sabe qué hizo para merecer ese alzamiento de ceja, pero responde a ella de todas formas.

"Uh, es parte de una serie que continúa," dice, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras lo recupera y lo pone cuidadosamente de vuelta en su bolso, asegurándose de que la cremallera está cerrada esta vez. "Comenzaron a aparecer en mi casillero el viernes pasado."

"¿El viernes pasado?" pregunta Castiel. "Huh."

Sam tiene sospechas inmediatamente. "Dime qué sabes, Cas."

"No sé nada," dice acotadamente (lo cual es– es probablemente la _peor_ cosa que podrías decir para quitarte a alguien de encima). "Estoy seguro de que es una coincidencia." (Seguido de cerca por _eso_ , ¡qué demonios, Cas!)

"Le diré a Dean que tienes ropa interior de él para masturbarte," amenaza Sam.

Él se mantiene ecuánime, como siempre. "Le diré a mi hermano que lloraste por él la última vez que pasaste la noche en mi casa."

"Joder." Sam se hunde en su asiento. "Te odio. ¿Por qué somos amigos?"

Él sonríe. "Porque lo hemos sido por años, y hasta este punto tenemos demasiados chantajes del otro como para dejar de serlo."

Sam se ríe. "…Buen punto."

* * *

Todo acerca del seis de febrero apesta. Primero que todo, es un miércoles, lo que es aún peor que un lunes porque significa que ya está cansado del lunes y el martes, pero aún tiene que pasar por el jueves y el viernes antes del fin de semana. Para añadir sal a la herida, se despierta tarde, tiene que saltarse el desayuno, olvida agarrar su almuerzo del refrigerador, y Dean se burla de él todo el camino hacia la parada del autobús… bajo la lluvia.

Incluso Gabriel lo fastidia esta mañana – bromea diciendo que Sam luce como un gato mojado, y cuando recorre el cabello empapado de Sam con sus dedos (bueno, pero dolorosamente platónico), Sam tiene que cambiar apresuradamente el ángulo de su mochila para esconder su repentina erección (no tan bueno), y Gabriel parece malinterpretarlo como que está intentando poner distancia entre ambos, y la amistosa atmósfera cae rápidamente en picada (lo peor de todo).

En realidad, la única cosa que lo mantiene al margen de saltarse las clases e ir a deprimirse en la biblioteca es la cadena de San Valentín. Eso es increíble, como siempre, especialmente porque esta vez realmente obtiene una pista de su mensajero.

 _"_ _Él es mucho, mucho, MUCHO más alto que yo." "Tendría que, literalmente, escalarlo para besarlo." "No literalmente como la gente suele usarlo casualmente." "En realidad soy demasiado compacto para alcanzar su rostro, incluso en la punta de mis pies." "…Lo cual es totalmente sexy; a quién quiero engañar."_

Por el resto del día, se encuentra mirando agresivamente a la gente que es más baja que él, tratando de juzgar si podrían besarlo parándose en la punta de sus pies. Eso resulta ser la mayoría de la escuela, ya que él mide 1.80 metros y contando, pero aún así es genial pensar en ello – la mayoría de las personas quienes no tienen ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarlo son las chicas, pero hay un par de chicos ahí también. El único que no aparta la vista cuando sus miradas accidentalmente se encuentran es Gabriel, quien parece haber olvidado el incómodo incidente de la mañana mientras le sonríe desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Antes de irse, rasga una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y garabatea: _"Estos son graciosísimos. Gracias por mejorar mi horrible día,"_ y lo pega en la estantería superior de su casillero.

* * *

"No creas que olvidé que ayer estabas mirando sospechosamente alrededor del pasillo, amigo," dice Gabriel tan pronto como Sam se desliza en el asiento del autobús a un lado de él la mañana siguiente. "¿Para qué era la mirada penetrante?"

"Estaba buscando tu brillante rostro entre los concurridos pasillos del infierno," dice Sam seriamente, intentando compensar por la forma en la que siente sus orejas sonrojarse.

"¡Esa fue buena!" exclama Gabriel, palmeando su hombro. "Te estoy convirtiendo en un idiota como yo, estoy tan orgulloso."

Sam se ríe tímidamente. "Uh, en realidad he estado recibiendo estos mensajes de San Valentín en mi casillero… Aún no sé quién los está mandando, y ayer fue algo así como mi primera pista."

 _"_ _En serio."_ Gabriel se inclina dentro de su espacio, moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas. "¿Adivinaste quién era?"

Sam sacude su cabeza. "Lo único que tengo para seguir es que esa personas es más baja que yo. Lo cual es la mayoría de la escuela. Pero, no lo sé, creo que estoy algo emocionado" (Menos emocionado ahora que está bastante seguro de que no es Gabriel, aunque aún es genial.)

"Bueno," dice Gabriel, apretando su hombro, "Espero que lo averigües pronto. Y que te guste el resultado."

"Gracias." Sonríe Sam, y debe haber tenido un lapsus temporal porque añade, "De todas formas estoy interesado en alguien más, y no creo que sea esa persona."

"Oh, por dios," gime Gabriel, golpeándose el rostro con la palma de la mano. "No me digas que te sientes atraído por esa otra gigantesca chica alce. Ambos podrían crecer para tener jugadores de la NBA, lo juro."

"¡No!" grita Sam, riendo. "No. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que ella es genial y todo. Pero, es, uh." Baja la mirada. "No es una chica," susurra.

"Bueno, ¡estamos en el mismo bote entonces!" le sonríe Gabriel, dándole un codazo en el brazo, y Sam piensa que puede oír su propio corazón aplastándose. Hubiera sido una cosa saber que Gabriel estaba enamorado de otra chica; perder ante su propio género es épicamente horrible.

Sam se retuerce brevemente en su asiento para mirar acusadoramente a Cas – quien, como siempre, está succionando el rostro de Dean, porque es un terrible mejor amigo – y rápidamente se da vuelta de nuevo. "Cas nunca me dijo que te gustaba alguien más."

Gabriel alza una ceja curiosa. "¿Ustedes hablan sobre mí?"

"Solamente cuando me emborracho," admite Sam, y entonces se congela, sintiéndose atrapado. Después de un minuto de total pánico interior, piensa, _¿qué haría Dean?_ Porque Dean es, a pesar de sus otros defectos, muy bueno actuando bajo presión.

Sam decide que Dean probablemente le diría que se pusiera los pantalones y fuera a por ello, así que Sam lo hace. "Mira," dice, rojo desde la cabeza a los pies. "Esto va a ser realmente raro e incómodo, pero ha estado matándome así que simplemente voy a sacarlo y con suerte seguir adelante. Tú, uh, realmente me gustas. Me has gustado desde que nos mudamos a la casa de al lado, de vuelta a cuando tú eras más alto que yo."

Gabriel… no luce molesto. De hecho, luce radiante, luce más feliz de lo que Sam lo ha visto jamás. "De ninguna manera," dice Gabriel, mientras alcanza su mochila y saca un apretado sobre. "Toma. Iba a hacer una gran y lenta revelación, pero me has ganado. Feliz Día de San Valentín anticipado."

Sam le mira, su corazón martilleando salvajemente dentro de su pecho, y lentamente abre al sobre. Dentro hay una tonelada de los corazones rojos que ha estado recibiendo, y Gabriel se inclina contra su costado mientras los lee.

 _"_ _No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad."_

 _"_ _Soy mayor que él." "No me importa, pero quizás a él sí."_

 _"_ _Nunca he salido antes con un chico." "Aunque de nuevo, tampoco él, hasta donde yo sé." "¿Quizás podríamos averiguarlo juntos?"_

 _"_ _Yo puedo ser un 0% o un 110%" "No me gustaría que pensara que soy demasiado apegado, pero no sé si puedo evitarlo."_

 _"_ _Probablemente él me haga disminuir mi ingesta de dulces." "Me quejaría al respecto, pero probablemente sería bueno para mí."_

 _"_ _Estaríamos cometiendo alguna especie rara de incesto-entre-cuñados." "Creo que eso existe, al menos."_

 _"_ _Gabe,"_ dice Sam, su voz quebrándose. El autobús está llegando a la escuela, y él nunca ha estado menos feliz de finalizar una carrera en autobús en toda su vida.

"Ve," dice, y se estira para presionar un suave, ligero beso sobre los labios de Sam. "Llévalos contigo y lee el resto. Son tuyos de todas formas."

"De acuerdo," dice Sam, devolviéndole el beso y deslizando cuidadosamente el sobre dentro de su propia mochila. "Puedo- ¿puedes venir después de la escuela? O…"

"Si no te importa caminar, esperaré un rato y te veré en la puerta principal, y podemos caminar juntos a casa." Gabriel sonríe, levantando un dedo para darle un golpecito a la nariz de Sam. "Tengo planes para usted, Sr. Winchester."

"No me molesta," dice Sam, sonriendo de vuelta. "Te veo luego."

* * *

Sam no tiene ninguna privacidad para leer las otras notas hasta la hora de almuerzo, cuando se escapa de Castiel y Dean para dirigirse a los baños del pabellón de ciencias (los cuales, sabe por experiencia, están vacíos ahora). Los últimos dos mensajes son gigantes, doblados en cuatro para que quepan dentro, y Sam los toma cautelosamente, acariciando ligeramente las arrugas con sus dedos.

 **"** **RAZONES POR LAS CUALES CONVERTIRSE EN EL VALENTÍN DE SAM WINCHESTER ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE JAMÁS HE TENIDO,"** comienza el primero. Ahora que sabe que es Gabriel quien los dejó para él, es más fácil leerlos, casi puede imaginarse los ojos de Gabriel brillando y escuchar su voz diciendo calmadamente las palabras. _"Me gusta como es." "Y por es, me refiero a la forma en la que habla, y piensa, y escucha, y duerme, y respira." "Me gusta como tararea cuando está escuchando música y no se da cuenta." "Me gusta la forma en la que sonríe." "Me gusta como muerde su labio cuando tiene que borrar algo." "Me gusta que sea un nerd gigante." "Me gustan sus horribles camisas a cuadros, incluso cuando finjo que no." "Me gusta su olor."_

 _"_ _Quiero robar mi chaqueta con capucha favorita de él, la grande negra, y nunca devolverla." "Quiero recostarme con él y ver mala televisión y besarnos." "Quiero que se quede dormido sobre mi hombro, como lo hace a veces en el autobús." "En resumen (no pienses que no he notado que terminas cada ensayo de esta forma, Sam): ¿Se mi Valentín?" "(+1,000,000,000 créditos extra por ser mi novio también.)" "Tuyo, Gabriel."_

* * *

Es justo pasada la media noche del 14 de Febrero, y Sam está escalando la ventana de Castiel.

Hace el suficiente ruido para que Castiel levante la cabeza de su almohada con los ojos nublados y se quede mirándolo. "Vuelve a dormir."

"Eres asqueroso," dice Cas, sonriendo cariñosamente, antes de darse la vuelta y hacer justo eso. Sam sonríe, sale del cuarto y voltea para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Abre la puerta de su novio (¡novio!) cuidadosamente, no queriendo despertarlo, pero Gabriel suena profundamente dormido, envuelto cómodamente en su cobertor. (Es adorable, y Sam tiene que morderse el labio para no acurrucarlo.)

Deja su regalo sobre el desorden de su escritorio. No tiene cinta, ni rosetón, ni nada, ya que _técnicamente_ habían acordado no darse regalos – pero Sam había querido darle su chaqueta de todas formas, se imaginó que si el otro protestaba, siempre podía aludir a que los mensajes de Valentín habían sido un regalo también.

Se voltea para irse, pero no puede obligarse a hacerlo – está paralizado por el rostro lleno de paz de Gabriel, la curva de su boca, la forma en la que su cabello cae sobre su rostro. Luego de un pequeño debate interno, se acerca y se arrodilla junto a él, apartando su cabello para presionar un beso sobre su frente, su mejilla, su nariz.

Sus párpados se mueven cuando despierta, sonriendo cuando ve a Sam. "Hey," dice, la voz ronca por el sueño. "¿Qué haces, guapo?"

"No mucho," susurra Sam. "Quería dejarte tu sorpresa, asegurarme de que la tuvieras a tiempo para la escuela mañana."

"Mm." Parpadea, despacio y somnolientamente, antes de desenrollarse y ofrecerle una esquina de su manta. "¿Quieres abrazarme?"

"Claro." Sam se quita los zapatos, subiéndose a la pequeña cama. Están apretados, pero lo hacen funcionar, con los brazos tirados sobre el otro y las piernas entrelazadas. "Gracias."

"Tú eres el que vino. Agradécete a ti." Se ríe. "Así que, ¿qué me trajiste?"

"No son dulces," advierte Sam. "Está sobre tu escritorio si quieres ir a ver."

Vacila, la curiosidad obviamente combatiendo con el deseo de quedarse en la cama. Sam, porque siempre ha sido completa, patéticamente susceptible a sus ojos de cachorro, se levanta y lo busca por él, trayéndolo de vuelta a la cama mientras Gabe estira las manos por él. "Vas a volverte tan mimado," gruñe Sam.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo ma-" Se detiene, dándose cuenta de qué está sosteniendo, y aprieta la chaqueta contra su pecho. "Sam. _Sam."_

"¿Te gusta?" sonríe Sam tímidamente. "Dijiste que la querías, así que…"

 _"_ _Me encanta,"_ declara, sentándose para ponérsela. Luce gigante sobre él, siendo tragado por la tela negra, y él se entierra contentamente en ella. "Ven aquí," llama imperiosamente, aunque el efecto es de alguna forma disminuido por cuan pequeño se ve en la ropa tamaño-Sam. "Ahora tengo que besarte."

Sam va fácilmente, se deja ser arrastrado y besado, larga, y lenta, y tiernamente. Sam está comenzando a aprender lo que le gusta a Gabriel – un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una mano en su cabello, cuando Sam muerde su labio y succiona su lengua. Pero mayoritariamente, simplemente parece gustarle Sam, siempre está intentando acercarse más, abrazarlo más apretadamente, tocándolo más. Es asombroso ya no tener que ser cuidadoso con lo que siente por Gabe, ya que sabe que ambos están en la misma página, y aunque ninguno de ellos ha usado la palabra con A aún, Sam piensa que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sam bosteza y se aparta a regañadientes, presionando su frente contra la de Gabriel. "Debería irme," dice tristemente.

"No tienes que," dice, acariciando su nariz en un beso Esquimal. "No es como si a nuestras familias le importara. Solo envíale un mensaje a Dean y dile que te quedarás."

"…De acuerdo, me has convencido," dice Sam, deslizándose hacia abajo y arropándolos a ambos. "Cuando luego nos metamos en problemas, esto fue tu idea."

"Uh-huh," dice, volteándose y apretando los brazos de Sam alrededor de él. "Menos charla, más cucharita."

Sam sonríe contra su cabello, y obedece.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto. Por terribles problemas de salud y familiares no había podido actualizar ni avanzar nada, sin embargo ahora estoy a toda máquina traduciendo y escribiendo para ustedes. Muchas gracias a los que aún están por aquí, gracias por sus lindos mensajes y buenos deseos - que debo decir me han tomado de sorpresa, una muy grata sorpresa. Los pacientes serán recompensados dicen por ahí, así que os pido un poco más de paciencia para poder ponerme al día en todo lo que tengo pendiente. Un abrazo gigante para todos ustedes, que aunque no lo crean, los quiero un montón.

Que tengan una bonita semana y ¡ánimo! que ya es miércoles (:

ps. Los Ángeles cuidan de ti lo actualizaré entre hoy y mañana para quienes siguen esa historia. Subiré los últimos dos capítulos al hilo así que buenas noticias(?) -ish, espero.


End file.
